Jasbre TV
Jasbre TV (aka: JTV, stylized as: JAS TV) is a TV network, founded, executive produced, and owned by TheJasbre202. It was launched on September 7th, 1986, and since then, gains an average of 53.1 Million Viewers daily, and 35 Million Dollars in revenue monthly. The network maintains a mutualistic relationship with its competing networks (Luis TV, Fox Kids and Temmie Central), but has been a target of imitation by PPC. History This channel was created under a SpongeBob Wiki user named TheJasbre202, the first show to air was Garfield and Friends, in 1987 the network began rerunning classic cartoons (Looney Tunes, Popeye, Tom & Jerry and Woody Woodpecker most notably) then in 1989 the network began airing a new series called The Simpsons. More cartoons began airing in 1991-97 (Ren & Stimpy, SpongeBob, Hey Arnold!, Doug, Rugrats, Angry Beavers), then in mid 1998, a new block was launched by the name of Toonami, airing anime from 12A (EST) to 3:30A (EST). The most popular series to come out of this block was Dragon Ball Z (airing from 2001 to 2008). In 2001 the network spawned a new network entitled Boomerang, airing classic animation, and 60's cartoons. In 2008 the Boomerang network was shut down, but then revived on May 26th, 2018. On September 7th, 2006, the first SBFW-related series premiered, The Patrick Star Show, and it continues to air to this day on re-runs and new episodes. Starting in the second half of 2009, the channel started broadcasting in 16x9 1080p HD. On March 3rd, 2018 the channel was rebranded as Jasbre TV with a new logo saying "Jasbre Network". On March 6th, 2018 the channel started broadcasting in 4K exclusively to subscribers of Sling TV. On March 7th, 2018, the network got the rights to all the TIG (TV Channel) original shows after the network shut down, and have announced that Spaced Out will get new episodes, and My Guardian, Angel has something coming soon. Back in October 2017, the network aired "The Incredible Shrinking Sponge" 2 months before Nickelodeon would air it. In February it was announced that SpongeBob would get a 2-week new episode marathon with 10 new segments / 5 new episodes. One time in 2014, the network mistakingly aired "Le Big Switch", when it didn't usually air any of Seasons 4-9a. Some people complained about the complete difference the episode had with other episodes they've aired, at the time, the episode was paired with "Chocolate with Nuts". Along with Nickelodeon, Jasbre TV originally aired "Doodle Dimension" on March 9th. On March 11th, 2018, it was announced that Jasbre TV would acquire SpongeBob: To the Max, SpongeBob SquarePants Go! and The Life of Gary the Snail due to the shutdown of Solar Central on March 18th, as well as Somematchyguy19 joining the network as a supervising producer. Also on the same day, it was announced that "Goodbye, Krabby Patty?" will be the 100th episode of SpongeBob, airing on March 30th, under the number of 100, with Bunny Hunt airing on the 23rd with Sanitation Insanity. On March 12th, 2018, it was announced that Jasbre TV would merge with the Toon Disney Channel after acquiring it and plans to begin the merge on March 18th. TannerTheGreatDane will be a supervising producer on the network following the shut down, along with the new series. A new block entitled "The Toon Disney Hour" will be 5 hours of Toon Disney programming every Wednesday starting in May for the 21st anniversary of the network, along with replaying old promos and bumpers. Most of the acquired Toon Disney shows were transferred to the new network Jasbre Two. It was later announced that Jasbre TV & Two would receive a major schedule change in mid March. On March 20th, 2018, Jasbre TV renewed Futurama for a new movie entitled "Bender's Big Score", coming in July 2018, as well as Family Guy for a 35-episode 4th Season. The new season of family guy is planned to be split into one 22-episode 4th airing while the remaining 13 episodes will be apart of a new 5th season. The 4th airing season will premiere in September of 2018, while the 5th will follow in September of 2019. On March 23rd, 2018, Jasbre TV acquired the rights to all 31 seasons and 403 episodes of "The Joy of Painting with Bob Ross". On April 9, 2018, it was announced that The Loud House was renewed for 13-episodes premiering in June. On May 11, 2018, it was announced that the network acquired rights to air Brooklyn Nine-Nine, a day after FOX had cancelled the series. On June 11th, 2018, the SDTV stream was upgraded from 480i to 576p, this impoved ratings to 23.4 million average. On June 29th, 2018, the network announced it will be doing a GoFundMe project to get funds to produce season DVD/Blu-Ray sets for the SB Fanon series. The funding would later be completed in the fall of 2018. On July 18th, 2018, it was announced that Matt Groening's new series, Disenchantment would premiere on September 30th, 2018, along with The Simpsons' 30th season, Better Days' 2nd season, Bob's Burgers' 9th season, and American Dad's 12th season. It is currently moving to Pheonix, Arizona along with other Jasbre Corp. assets and companies. Programming= Original *The Patrick Star Show 2006 *SpongeBob ComicPants 2011 *FutureBob ElectronicPants 2017 *TheJasbre202 TV Awards 2017; Annual Award Show *The Misadventures of Patrick Star 2017 *Better Days 2018; Hiatus *My Guardian, Angel 2018 *Sponge Reaper 2018 *Time Travellers 2018 *Spaced Out 2018 *SpongeBob: To the Max 2018 *Plankton Moves 2018 *SpongeBob Vs. Censorship 2018 *Nat Peterson Adventures! 2018; Co-Producer Seasons 2- *SBFW High 2018; co-produced with Luis TV Productions *SBFW Campsite 2018 *Roommates 2018 *The Bikini Bottom Police Department 2018 *SpongeBob SquarePants Go! 2019-21 *Evicted! 2019 *The Shiny Mew Awards 2019 *Armed and Stupid 2019 *The End of My Soul 2019 *SpongeBob Fanon (Season 60-114; Subsequent seasons) 2109 *Patrick Jr. and Pals 2118; Successor to Toon Disney Channel & Solar Central *Mr. Craps' Survivor 2142; co-produced with DSBUC since S6 Non-SBFW Originals Note: Series marked with a cross (✝) are currently airing reruns. *The Pink Panther Show ✝ *Garfield and Friends 1988-94 *The Simpsons 1989 *The Ren & Stimpy Show ✝ *Rugrats 2020- *Rocko's Modern Life ✝ *Hey Arnold! ✝ *King of the Hill 1997-2010 *SpongeBob SquarePants (Seasons 1-3; 9b-12) 2015- *Futurama (Seasons 1-4) ✝ *Dilbert ✝ *American Dad! 2005 *Camp Lazlo ✝ *Regular Show ✝ *Bob's Burgers 2011 *Clarence 2014 *Family Guy (Seasons 1-7) ✝ *Harvey Beaks 2015-18 *Final Space 2018 *South Park 2017-present; Acquired from [[Toon Disney Channel]] *Home Movies 1999-2004 *The Joy of Painting 2018 *Captain Underpants 2018 *Disenchantment 2018 *Close Enough 2020 Acquired SBFW *SpongeBob Fanon (ending with Season 59) 2014-2109 *Basket Sponge 2017 *SBFW Go! 2018 *The Life of Gary the Snail 2018; Successor to [[Solar Central]] *The Many Adventures of Patrick-Man! 2018 *SpongeBob Boom 2019 Other *Looney Tunes 1986 *Tom & Jerry 1986 *Popeye the Sailor 1986 Former *Tom and Jerry Tales 2006-15 *SpongeBob With Pluto Successor to [[Toon Disney Channel]] *Bikini Bottom Baseball 2017-18; Abrupt Cancellation *Life in SBFW 2018; Acquired from [[Toon Disney Channel]] *The Terrible Travis: Res-errection 2018; Short-Series *SpaceBob: Voyages in Outer Space 2018; Short-Series *A Day In The Death 2018; Not Enough Viewers *Maja Avery's Wildlife Experience 2018; Cancelled *SpongeTale: Spongebob's Adventure In The Underground 2018; Unknown if New Eps Are Being Made *Planet Earth 2006-18 *My Guardian, Angel (reboot) Aired; co-produced with [[TIG (TV Channel)]] *Times in New Kelp City 2018; Upcoming Short Plot Coming Soon *Keeping Up with the Fancysons TBD *The Cameron Chronicles 2020 Movies *Beavis and Butt-Head Do America 1997 *The Rugrats Movie 1998 *Rugrats in Paris 2000 *Ice Age 2002 *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 2004 *The Simpsons Movie 2007 *Kung-Fu Panda 2008 *The Lego Movie 2014 *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water 2015 *Zootopia 2016 *The Secret Life of Pets 2016 *Sing 2016 *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie 2017 *The Doctor of SBFW 2018 *The Golfpeck Redemption 2018 *The Terrible Travis Returns 2018 *SpaceBob 2019 *The Patrick Star Movie 2020 *The SpongeBob Movie 3 2020 |-|Blocks= Usually the channel plays reruns of Dilbert, Family Guy, Simpsons, Futurama, Final Space, Regular Show, Spaced Out and Better Days as apart of their Chill Night Block, and for an hour they usually play Lo-fi Hip Hop music. Golden Age of Animation In the mornings on weekdays, the channel usually airs a "Golden Age of Animation" block consisting of 3 hours of Popeye, Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry. Starting at 7 AM. On March 12th, it was updated to include Betty Boop, Super Man and Disney Cartoons #Looney Tunes #Disney Cartoons #Betty Boop #Popeye the Sailor #Superman #Tom & Jerry The TIG Hour On March 7th, the network launched a block called "The TIG Hour", the block would begin at 10 PM on Fridays (weekly), where it airs The TIG's former original shows (now Jasbre originals) consisting of this order: #Spongeville (2019) #My Guardian, Angel (reboot) (2019, coming soon) #Spaced Out (2017) #Time Travellers (2015-16) #A Day In The Death (2015) #Sponge Reaper (2015) #My Guardian, Angel (2014) Toonami The block began in the late 90's on JTV, below is the current schedule. Begins at 10 PM on Saturdays (weekly), and it airs tons of anime and adult animation. #Samurai Jack (reruns) #Dragon Ball Super #Dragon Ball Z (reruns) #Black Clover #Naruto #Outlaw Star (reruns) #Cowboy Bebop (reruns) #Space Dandy (reruns) #Yu Yu Hakusho (reruns) #Lupan the 3rd: Part IV The Sunday Funday On August 20th, 2001, the network launched a block called Sunday Funday. It'd premiere every sunday from September to May. All times are CST. #The Simpsons (7:00 PM) #Better Days (7:30 PM) #Disenchantment (8:00 PM - Fall 2018) #Final Space (8:00 PM - Spring 2019) #Bob's Burgers (8:30 PM) #Family Guy (9:00 PM) #American Dad! (9:30 PM) #Roommates (10:00 PM) #Dilbert (10:30 PM - Reruns Only) Moron-A-Thon Every summer in June to August, Sunday to Thursday, starting at 11 PM, the network would air 16 episodes of Beavis and Butt-Head over 4 hours of programming. There are promos being uncovered from the 2007 marathons and so far, the announced episodes to air in the 2018 one is Seasons 5-7. Two Hours of The Sponge This is a block filled with SpongeBob episodes (8 to be specific) taking place at 3 PM to 7 PM on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. The block would air after School, and if there is a new episode week, the block will not take place, but instead have a 2 hour marathon of newer episodes leading up to the new episode airing. This block was initially cancelled in 2014, but brought back in 2016 with the new episodes returning to the network (last new episode was Season 3 in 2008). In 2019 the block was announced to be converted into "Saturday Craze-a-thon with SpongeBob and Bugs", along with airing new episodes of SpongeBob and Looney Tunes Cartoons beginning in early 2020. The current variation of the block is slated to end in September 2019. The Toon Disney Hour On March 12th, 2018, Jasbre announced a new programming block to begin May 8th, 2018, the 21st anniversary of the former-network Toon Disney Channel, as it was merged with Jasbre TV on March 12th. The network plans to air every original show from Toon Disney, every Wednesday, weekly. The block will be supervised by TannerTheGreatDane. The Solar Central On March 12th, 2018, Jasbre announced another upcoming programming block, called The Solar Central, to be the first Monday every month with every original show from Solar Central for about 2-3 hours in the morning. |-|Other= Marathons When the channel acquired Family Guy's first 3 seasons, it conducted a non-stop 2 day marathon of the 50 episodes. When Better Days aired, it had a 1 hour premiere, with behind the scenes look at the show following the second episode. This is the first network to air The Simpsons in it's original format since Fox did last in 2015. The network plans to begin airing the simpsons uncut in April 2018, a teaser was released. In October 2019, Jasbre TV acquired the rights to air The End of My Soul episodes along with airing the new season which was renewed in the same month and announcing a marathon with all of TEOMS episodes from seasons 1-6 leading up to the season premiere. Ratings * Current Ratings for "The Patrick Star Show" are about 18-19 Million Viewers. 1 Million * Current Ratings for "SpongeBob Fanon" are dropping to 12 Million Viewers. 8 Million * Current Ratings for "Better Days" are about 9-10 Million Viewers. 4 Million * Current Ratings for "The Simpsons" are about 8 Million Viewers. 3 Million * Current Ratings for "Patrick Jr." are about 7-8 Million Viewers. 1 Million * Current Ratings for "SBFW Go!" are about 7 Million Viewers. * Current Ratings for "FutureBob" are about 6-7 Million Viewers. 1 Million * Current Ratings for "SpongeBob: To the Max" are about 5-8 Million Viewers. 4 Million DVD Compilations Jasbro's Collection I This Blu-Ray disc is scheduled to be released on May 19, 2018. Episodes: #Patrick Takes Over the Pilot (The Patrick Star Show - S1E1) 4x3 #Pilot (My Guardian, Angel - S1E1) 4x3 #Shadow / Two By Four (SpongeBob Fanon - S1E1) 16x9 #Becometh the Shinagami (Sponge Reaper - S1E1) 16x9 #A Legend Begins (Basket Sponge - S1E1) 4x3 #Operation: Rebirth (A Day In The Death - S1E1) 16x9 #Death Awakening (Time Travellers - S1E1) 16x9 #Pilot (Spaced Out - S1E1) 16x9 #Episode I: The Setup (FutureBob ElectronicPants - S1E1) 16x9 #PolarKey Tours and Casseroles (SBFW Go! - S1E1) 16x9 #Old Bounds (Better Days - S1E1) 16x9 #The Move (Times in New Kelp City - S1E1) 16x9 Jasbro's Collection II This Blu-Ray disc is scheduled to be released in July, 2018. Episodes: # TBD # TBD # Jasbre's List This Blu-Ray disc is scheduled to be released on September 26, 2006. Episodes: # Finale Flight (The Patrick Star Show - S17E10) 16x9 #The Best Day for All of Us (SpongeBob Fanon - S62E23) 16x9 #TBD #TBD (Basket Sponge) #TBD #TBD #TBD #TBD (FutureBob) #TBD (SBFW Go!) #A Night on the Town #Pet Zoo Castle (Times in New Kelp City - S1E2) #The Plankton Family Summer Experience (Plankton Moves - S1E14) Gallery 1ADB01-OriginalAiring.jpg|Premiere of "Old Bounds" 1ADB02-OriginalAiring.jpg|Premiere of "Movin' on Up" 1ADB03-OriginalAiring.jpg|Premiere of "The Side Business" 1ADB04-OriginalAiring.jpg|Premiere of "Betty in Love" 1005-OriginalAiring.jpg|Premiere of "Mimic Madness" in December 2017 1127-OriginalAiring2.jpg|Special Premiere of "Doodle Dimension" at 5:30 PM CST 1127-OriginalAiring.jpg|Special Premiere of "Doodle Dimension" at 5:30 PM CST BeavisandButthead1993JasbrePremiere.png|1993 VHS Rip of a Jasbre B&BH Premiere. PoolToys-2017Airing.jpg|Premiere of "Pool Toys" from 2017 PoolToys-2017Airing2.jpg|Premiere of "Pool Toys" from 2017 601Premiere2017.jpg|First time the Halloween episode of B&BH airs on Jasbre TV in 2017. 601Premiere20172.jpg|First time the Halloween episode of B&BH airs on Jasbre TV in 2017. Simpsons912PremiereUNCUT.jpg|"Bart Carny" is aired uncut for the first time. Simpsons919Premiere.jpg|Premiere of "Simpson Tide" Simpsons919Premiere2.jpg|Premiere of "Simpson Tide" Credits_3-10-18.jpg|Credits on 3-10-18 1APE01-OriginalAiring.jpg|Premiere of Planet Earth on 3-10-18 1APE03-OriginalAiring.jpg|Premiere of Planet Earth on 3-24-18 1APD01-OriginalAiring.jpg|Premiere of "Clean Up Your Act John!" 10 Days of Pineapple Promo|Promo for August 2018 SB Marathon Crew * TheJasbre202 - Founder, Owner, Executive Producer * FireMatch - Co-Executive Producer (June 12th, 2018 - present) * Gene Scallop - Supervising Producer (June 12th, 2018 - present) * PatchThePuppy - Producer (June 12th, 2018 - present) * SBCA - Line Producer (June 29th, 2018 - present) Former * Somematchyguy19 - Supervising Producer (March 18th - June 11th, 2018) * TannerTheGreatDane - Supervising Producer (March 18th - June 11th, 2018) * Gene Scallop - Co-Producer (March 21st - June 11th, 2018) Foreign Versions * Jasbre French (Launched September 7th, 1996) * Jasbre Spanish (Launched September 7th, 1996) * Jasbre German (Launched September 10th, 2000) * Jasbre Russian (Launched September 7th, 2001) * Jasbre Chinese (Launched December 26th, 2002) * Jasbre Japanese (Launched December 27th, 2002) * Jasbre Hebrew (Launched September 7th, 2006) * Jasbre Italian (Launched September 7th, 2006) * Jasbre Filipino (Launching July 2nd, 2018) * Jasbre Czech (Launching July 2nd, 2018) Category:Networks Category:2018 Category:2017 Category:2016 Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Jasbre Category:Current Networks Category:Main Category:Lists Category:Channels